Generally, many types of signals are transmitted via multi-conductors and in many different kinds of applications.
A problem with transmission of analogue signals, e.g. video signals, via multi-conductor twisted cabling, such as standard Cat 5/6 cables, is that such cables are typically optimized for transmission of data signals and not suited for transmission of analogue data signals at all.
This problem may for example be encountered at a remote video monitor on which video signals transmitted via data cables may suffer from signal/image degradation, sometimes to a marked degree.
The invention generally facilitates transmission of video signals, e.g. RGB video signals, via multi-conductor cables, for example twisted pairs of cables in such a way that the above-described distortion or feathering is eliminated.